Masochist
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: Harry truly is a masochist see how Severus reacts. HPSS


**Title: **Masochist  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs exclusively to JKR…she is a goddess. I am making no money from this. 

**Warnings:**References to torture and brutal acts.

**--------------------------**

"Idiot boy! Can you not understand that I am not the redeemed Death Eater that you so wish that I were? I am not some fairy tale prince changed from the toad and I am most certainly not worth your time."

"None of that matters to me damn it, why can't you understand that I care for you, I want to understand you, and I love you!"

"You honestly expect me to believe that you know the meaning of the word love. In case you have forgotten I know what your childhood entailed. I witnessed all sorts of atrocities within your memories; you have no plausible idea as to what love is."

"Yes I do, I may not have felt it before but I am as sure as hell feeling it now and it is completely and entirely directed at you, all of you. You hands, your eyes, your voice as well as your past, your future, your present not to mention you thoughts, your feelings and you character. I love it all because it is a part of you!"

"Would you still love my eyes if you knew they horrors that they have seen, would you still love my hands if you knew the pain they have cause, would you still love my voice, which you find so sensual, if you knew the thousands of dark curses that I have uttered without even a second though? As for my past, it is filled with darkness and pain, you are in my present therefore it is unbearable and my future would be pure ecstasy in it's perfection if only you weren't in it. My thoughts revolve around other's pain, my feelings _do not _exist and on top of all that my character is far to cynical and sarcastic for your pathetic mind to grasp."

"Don't you understand? That is what I love bout you, I love thinking about the fact that at any moment you could turn around and curse me, torture me, _kill _me. I adore thinking about the darkness of your past and that fact that I am such a burden on your present just proves that I have an impact on you and your life. Your future will be excruciating destruction if that means that I have a chance to be in it. Your thoughts excite me because I know I am on them all the time, your feelings of hatred serve only to full my love for you and your character that is so cruel and biting tears me apart only to put me back together. I love every painful second I have with you and I wouldn't give them up for anything."

"Have you no will to live or survive, are you truly that much of a masochist? Your obsession with pain and humiliation is completely unnatural and if you wish to live past your twenties I would suggest you talk to a professional about it. If you truly expect me to believe that you love pain as much as you dare to tell me I would expect a demonstration of just how far you are willing to go."

"For you I would do anything. I would slice my skin and burn my flesh; I would jump of a cliff and throw myself down flights of stairs. Curse after curse, hex after hex I would take if it would prove to you that I want this. Cruciatus day and night, only for you. Rape, torture I would take it all, just tell me what you want me to do and I swear that I will do my very best, even if it kills me, to do it."

"While you may do those things if it is yourself or someone else doing them would you let me do those things to you. Would you let my curse you for hours on end, throw you off cliffs, slice up your skin and burn your flesh. Would you honestly let me brutalize you for so long that you would no longer feel the pain but your brain would accept it as something as trivial as a twitch?"

"_Yessss. _I would love it even more if you did those things to me because that means that you are touching me, hurting me and destroying me with your own hands, your own intent, your own _voice. _That is all I could possibly want._"_

"Then you are far more screwed up than I ever could have guessed."

"What are you doing?"

"I am doing what we both know you want. I am going to violate you and brutalize you like no one ever has. Not only that but you are going to love every single minute of it."

"Oh…Yessss" 

A/N: I was inspired to write this while I was reading Cocoa-Snape's Light on The Dark Side of Me, which is, in my opinion the best Snarry ever written and if you haven't read it that you are seriously deprived. I compare every Snarry I read to it. Not only every one I read but also every one I write. Anyway, it was when Severus was trying to convince Harry that he wasn't all sugar and spice and everything nice. I hope you liked it because I adored writing it. Read and Review if you please.

Kate


End file.
